Agumon
Agumon is a creature from the Digimon series. He and his partner Tai appeared in the 57th episode and Season 2 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Pokémon VS Digimon, where they fought against Charizard and its trainer Red from the Pokémon series. He was voiced by Xander Mobus. History Agumon is partner to the DigiDestined leader Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and often counterpoints his partner. While both are matched well in that they can act rather brashly and hot-headedly when their friends are in danger, Agumon is typically the more cautious one, even if his partner disregards his advice. The pair joke around with each other a lot and go through many trials together, but their trust in each other is evident. DEATH BATTLE! Info Agumon *Height: Approx. 3 ft / 91 cm *Level: Rookie *Attribute: Vaccine *Data size: 20 GB *Attacks **Pepper Breath **Claw Attack **Claw Uppercut Greymon *Height: Approx. 20 ft / 610 cm *Level: Champion *Type: Dinosaur *Data size: 30 GB *Attacks: **Nova Blast **Nova Flame **Great Horns Attack **Tail Whip MetalGreymon *Height: Approx. 40 ft / 1,220 cm *Level: Ultimate *Type: Cyborg *Data size: 40 GB *Attacks **Giga Blaster **Mega Claw **Metal Slash **Powerful Flame **Tera Destroyer WarGreymon *Height: Approx. 10 ft / 304.8 cm *Level: Mega *Type: Dragon *Data size: 20 GB *Attacks **Terra Force **Great Tornado **Brave Shield **Mega Claw **War Driver Feats *Agumon knocked out a Kuwagamon *Beat Shellmon & Tyrannomon *Defeated Etemon & Skullmeramon *Survived fighting 1 million Diaboromon *Kicked a giant metal ball into VenomMyotismon *Defeated Dark Masters MetalSeadramon & Machinedramon *Destroyed Apocalymon's body with MetalGarurumon DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Ah, there's nothing better than a campfire, and a golden, delicious marshmallow. * You killed my marshmallow! * Pepper Breath! * Agumon! Digivolve to... Greymon! Hahahahahaha! * Let's try-'' * ''Great Horns Attack! * Nova Flame! * Tail Whip! * Nova Blast! * Tai! * Agumon! Warp Digivolve to... WarGreymon! * Great Tornado! * Brave Shield! * My turn! * Let's see you fly without these! * Tai, look out! * Terra Force! * You got it boss! (Used in trailer, unused in fight) Gallery Agumon(3D Model).png|Agumon's 3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Tai & Agumon DB.png|Alongside with his partner, Tai Greymon(3D Model).png|Greymon's 3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! WarGreymon 3D Model.png|WarGreymon's 3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Koromon.gif|Koromon Greymon.png|Greymon Metalgreymon render.png|MetalGreymon WarGreymon-1.png|WarGreymon Tumblr_m1k5j72aC61r1qoefo1_500.gif|Pepper Breath AllSeveralArmyworm.gif|Nova Blast tumblr_ml8gkz18wx1rbhj4go1_500.gif|Nova Flame LivelyLittleBovine-max-1mb.gif|Great Tornado Tumblr_m7xuxcEIOg1r3nw4do1_500.gif|Terra Force FvC6NK1.jpg|Brave Shield Trivia *Agumon and Tai are the fifth and sixth Bandai Namco characters to appear, with the first four being Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Gundam Epyon and Nightmare, and with the next three being Renamon, Jin Kazama and RX-78-2 Gundam. **They are the first Digimon characters to appear, with the next one being Renamon. *Agumon is the fourth character to be voiced by Xander Mobus, after Wolverine, RoboCop and Lion-O. *Agumon is the seventh combatant that is both a species and an individual, after Yoshi, Pikachu, The Terminator, Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard, and with the next two being Lucario and Renamon. *Koromon, SkullGreymon, and MetalGreymon never appeared in Agumon's fight against Charizard. *WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers are weapons that are designed to slay dragons (or Dramon-type Digimon). The irony behind this is that Agumon himself becomes a Dragon-Type by turning into WarGreymon. The latter's official bio notes this by stating that his life is at constant risk while using it. *Out of all of Agumon's forms, Boomstick stated MetalGreymon was his favorite because it has a cybernetic arm and shoots missiles from its chest. *Agumon and his partner Tai are the final combatants to win in Season 2. *Agumon is the third combatant to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz and Captain America, and the next 17 being Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther, Jin Kazama, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE, Star Force Mega Man, Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula, The Mask, Leonardo and Red Ranger. **He is the first to win against a returning combatant, with the next nine being Mewtwo, Zero, Wonder Woman, Black Panther, MegaMan.EXE, Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula and The Mask. *Agumon was originally planned to fight Pikachu from the Pokémon series in Season 1. References * Agumon on Wikipedia * Agumon (Adventures) on the Digimon Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Animal Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Monster Category:Reptiles Category:Digimon Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cyborgs Category:Dragons Category:Mascots Category:Flying combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Shield Users Category:Air Users Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Metal Users Category:A team of Combatants Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Protagonists Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Video Game Combatants